gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Franklin und Lamar
Franklin und Lamar ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge In der Praxis von Dr. Isiah Friedlander in Pacific Bluffs, Los Santos (Michael De Santa ist bei einer Therapiesitzung in der Praxis von Dr. Isiah Friedlander Michael sitzt auf einem Sofa) *'Dr. Isiah Friedlander' (aus dem Off):' Ihr Sohn, James. Ist er ein guter Junge? *'Michael De Santa: Ob er ein guter Junge ist? Ein guter Junge? Wieso? Hilft er etwa den verdammten Armen? Nein. Er sitzt den ganzen Tag auf seinem Arsch, raucht Gras und holt sich einen runter, während er dieses beschissene Spiel spielt. Wenn das unser Maßstab für „gut“ ist, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass dieses Land am Arsch ist. (links vor Michael sitzt Dr. Friedlander in einem Sessel) *'Dr. Friedlander:' Und was ist mit Ihnen? *'Michael:' Was ist mit mir? (Dr. Friedlander macht eine fragende Geste) Hey...(richtet sich kurz auf) Ich hatte nicht die Vorteile, die der Bengel hat. Als ich in seinem Alter war, da hatte ich schon zweimal gesessen. Ich hab Banken überfallen, hatte Nutten am Laufen, hab Drogen geschmuggelt. *'Dr. Friedlander:' Und Sie sind stolz auf diese Leistungen? *'Michael:' Das waren die Möglichkeiten, die ich hatte. Immerhin hab ich sie genutzt. *'Dr. Friedlander:' Und wohin haben diese Möglichkeiten Sie gebracht, Michael? (Michael steht wütend vom Sofa auf, geht hin und her und gestikuliert wild) *'Michael:' Sie haben mich genau...hierhin gebracht, verdammt...ans Ende der Straße! Mit einem großen Haus und einem nutzlosen Sohn, und ich muss mit Ihnen reden, weil’s sonst kein Schwein interessiert. Oh, ich lebe den Traum, mein Freund, und der Traum ist Scheiße. Er ist...verdammt Scheiße! *'Dr. Friedlander:' Lassen Sie alles raus. (Michael beruhigt sich und setzt sich wieder) *'Michael:' Ich glaube, das hab ich gerade. *'Dr. Friedlander' (schaut auf seine Armbanduhr):' Oh, wie’s aussieht ist die Zeit auch schon um...Selbe Zeit nächste Woche? ''(Michael steht auf und begibt sich zur Tür) *'''Michael: Meinetwegen...Ich muss allerdings sagen, ich bin nicht so sicher, ob dieser Scheiß mir was bringt. (Dr. Friedlander steht auch auf, Michael bleibt kurz stehen und blickt zu ihm) *'Dr. Friedlander:' Nun, die Empfindung großer Sinnlosigkeit ist ein sehr wichtiger Teil des Prozesses. Lassen Sie es zu. (Michael öffnet die Tür...) *'Michael:' Was immer Sie sagen, Doktor. (geht hindurch und schließt sie wieder. '' Am Del Perro Beach, Los Santos ''Er verlässt die Praxis und spaziert einen Weg am Del Perro Beach entlang. Zur musikalischen Untermalung läuft „Welcome to Los Santos“, das offizielle GTA-V-Thema. Es folgen verschiedene Szenen am belebten Del Perro Beach und Del Perro Pier. Zwei Jogger laufen an Michael vorbei, ein betrunkener Obdachloser wird von einem Polizisten vom Strand verjagt) *'Michael' (leise zu sich bezüglich des Obdachlosen):' Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. ''(Michael setzt sich auf eine Bank, Franklin Clinton und Lamar Davis gehen vorbei) *'''Lamar Davis: Mann, das Scheißding muss hier doch irgendwo sein. *'Franklin Clinton:' Es sei denn, sie haben es unter dem beschissenen Sand verbuddelt. Wieder mal so ’ne geniale Lamar-Davis-Produktion. *'Lamar:' Mann, fick dich. (zu Michael) Hey, entschuldige, Alter, irgend’ne Ahnung, wo das Bertolt Beach House ist? *'Michael:' Nein, Alter, keine Ahnung. *'Franklin' (zu Lamar):' Mann, jetzt komm schon, verdammt. ''(Michael steht auf) *'''Michael: Moment, doch...(zeigt auf ein Haus) es ist das Haus da drüben, mit der gelben Treppe. *'Lamar:' Ja, schön gesehen, Alter, Firma dankt. (Franklin und Lamar gehen weiter) *'Franklin' (genervt):' Alter, schieb deinen dämlichen Arsch weiter. Verdammt! Warum fragst du nicht auch noch, ob er den Eigentümer kennt? Oder noch besser: Lass es doch gleich an den Himmel schreiben, dass hier zwei Nigga sind, die’n paar Autos knacken wollen, falls es einer immer noch nicht gerafft hat. *'Lamar: Hör mal, was du einfach nicht abraffst, ist, dass wir nichts knacken. Dieser Scheiß ist legale Arbeit. *'Franklin:' Legal? Oh ja, hab ich vergessen. Mit Altersvorsorge, Steuererklärung und allem. Ja, klar. *'Lamar:' Du bist doch derjenige, der so scharf war auf diesen Auftrag, Nigga. Ich mach meine Kohle im Viertel, ich bin korrekt, Penner. Ich bin cool. *'Franklin' (wieder sichtlich genervt):' Du bist cool? Cool weswegen? Weil du Stoff vertickst und Gangster spielst? Ja, klar. *'Lamar: 'Ach, laber doch nicht, Alter. A'm Bertolt Beach House (Franklin öffnet das Tor) *'Lamar:' Ja, Mann, hier ist es. Dein Kumpel Simeon hat keinen Scheiß erzählt. *'Franklin:' Mann, schwing deinen Arsch da rein. *'Lamar:' Schwing du deinen Arsch her, du Null. Du versuchst doch immer, jemanden rumzukommandieren. (Franklin schließt das Tor und schaut kurz hinter sich. Er folgt Lamar) *'Lamar' (spricht leise):' Na los doch. Komm schon, Scheiße. Mach schon. ''(bei den Autos) *'''Lamar: Verdammt, der Nigga muss ja einen Zwergenpimmel haben. *'Franklin:' Ja, und der ganze Scheiß wurde mit faulen Krediten bezahlt. (es stehen zwei Sportwagen vor dem Haus: ein roter Rapid GT und ein weißer 9F) *'Lamar:' Komm zu Papi. Welches soll’s denn sein, Nigga? (wenn Franklin sich beim Überlegen Zeit lässt) * Lamar: Komm, Alter. Variante 1 '(Rapid GT) *'Lamar: So also, ja? Der Großschwanz-Nigga, was? *'Franklin:' Verdammt, Mann, das Teil hat sogar ein Robodach, Nigga! (beide sind in den Autos. Franklin öffnet das Cabrioverdeck seines Autos, Lamar tut das Gleiche) *'Lamar:' Er hätte seine Raten zahlen sollen! *'Franklin:' Mann, man muss schuften, um so’n Teil behalten zu können. Jetzt geht es wieder an uns. *'Lamar:' Aber hallo, ich will sehen, was es kann. Ruf mich über Lautsprecher an. (Lamar zieht mit seinem Auto davon) *'Franklin:' ''Oh, so ist das also. Aber sicher, Alter. '''Variante 2 '(9F) * Lamar: Du warst schon immer ein wählerischer alter Wichser. * Franklin: Einzelkind. (beide sind in den Autos. Franklin öffnet das Cabrioverdeck seines Autos, Lamar tut das Gleiche) * Lamar: Hey, du hast ein Auge auf das Cabrioverdeck geworfen, was? * Franklin: Könnte mir gefallen. * Lamar: Vergiss es, Nigga, macht dich auch nicht schneller. Ruf mich über Lautspecher an, ich zieh los! (Lamar zieht mit seinem Auto davon) * Franklin: Ach, so sieht das also aus, Nigga? Während des Rennens (Franklin folgt Lamar) *'Lamar' (über Lautsprecher):' Genau hier, Alter. Ich mach auch schön langsam für deinen süßen Arsch. *'Franklin: Na schön. *'Franklin:' Hey, denk dran, wir müssen vorsichtig mit den Karren sein, Alter. Ich lass mir nicht schon wieder von Simeon den Lohn kürzen... *'Lamar:' Alter, wenn du Kohle brauchst, kann ich dir was mit JBs Abschleppwagen vermitteln. Nicht gerade glamourös, aber es bringt Kohle. *'Franklin:' Damit er und Tonya in Ruhe Crack rauchen können? Alter, ich verzichte. *'Lamar:' Ihr Schrumpfpenis-Niggas scheint diese kleinen Autos echt zu mögen. *'Franklin:' Scheiße. Ich weiß, was man so redet, Alter. Du bist überall groß, außer da, wo's drauf ankommt. *'Lamar:' Halt die Klappe, Arschloch. Wie wär's, wenn wir Tanisha das entscheiden lassen? *'Franklin:' Die ist nicht dämlich genug, sich von 'nem Arsch wie dir vögeln zu lassen. *'Lamar:' Fahr rechts rein. *'Franklin:' Gut. *'Lamar:' Da drüben, durch das Studio. Zeigen wir den Filmleuten, wie man’s richtig macht. *'Frau:' Was zum Henker?! *'Franklin:' Oh, hier wird gefilmt, was? *'Lamar:' Komm schon, Frank! *'Franklin:' Fick dich, Alter! *'Lamar:' Links, glaube ich. *'Franklin:' In Ordnung. *'Lamar:' Du bist keine Herausforderung. *'Franklin:' Ja,ja,ja. (sie springen über die drei Brücken der Prosperity Street, die über die Vespucci-Kanäle führen) *'Lamar:' Wir müssen nach links. *'Franklin:' Ja, cool. *'Lamar:' Hey, wenn du so 'ne Schüssel kriegen willst, musst du dealen. *'Franklin:' Und wegen Kleingeld im Knast landen, Nigga? Da bleib ich lieber bei den Auto-Rückführungen. *'Lamar:' Rechts, Kollege. * Franklin: Was? Verstanden. * Lamar: Links durchs Parkhaus. * Franklin: Wie du meinst. *'Lamar:' Versuchs weiter, Dicker. *'Franklin:' Bitte, Alter. *'Lamar:' Ich heb noch ein bisschen was ab, Alter. *'Franklin:' Blöder Drecksack, das ist die Union Depository. ein Parkplatz in Pillbox Hill, Los Santos (Franklin und Lamar halten an einem Parkplatz, der aus der unterirdischen Einfahrt der Union Depository führt, wo sie gerade durchgefahren sind) Variante 1 (gewonnen) *'Franklin:' Wieso hältst du hier den ganzen Betrieb auf, Mann? Fahr an die Seite, damit der Verkehr fließen kann. *'Lamar:' Halt die Klappe, Nigga. Ich lass gleich Verkehr durch deinen Arsch fließen. *'Franklin:' Ich weiß nicht, ob der Scherz funktioniert, Mann. Variante 2 (verloren) * Lamar: Na endlich! Wann lernst du endlich mit so einem Teil umzugehen? (lacht) * Franklin: Nigga, ich zeig dir gleich, wie ich mit meinem Teil umgehe, Nigga! (Polizei-Sirenen sind in der Ferne zu hören) *'Lamar:' Oh Scheiße, die Bullen! *'Franklin:' Bleib cool, Trottel, wir haben Papiere. *'Lamar:' Wenn du meinst, dann kanst du den Scheiß ja erklären. (Lamar fährt davon) Wir sehen uns im Autohaus! *'Franklin:' Den Scheiß erklären, am Arsch! (Franklin versucht nun, die Polizei abzuhängen. Nachdem dies gemacht wurde, fährt Franklin zurück zu Premium Deluxe Motorsport) Bei Premium Deluxe Motorsport in Pillbox Hill, Los Santos (Simeon Yetarian ist gerade dabei, Michaels Sohn, Jimmy, der einen gelben BeeJay XL kaufen will, einen faulen Kredit aufzuschwatzen. Lamar ist schon da und hört sich genüsslich das „Verkaufsgespräch“ an) *'James „Jimmy“ De Santa:' Ich kapier das irgendwie nicht... *'Simeon Yetarian:' Du bist ein Rassist, und ich mag dich nicht, und ich werde dir dieses Auto nicht verkaufen, nein, werde ich nicht. Du machst mir Gänsehaut, du Neonazi. Ihr seid alle gleich... *'Simeon' (zu Franklin und Lamar):' Dieser Rassist hat mich beleidigt. *'Lamar (geht gekünstelt aufgebracht auf Jimmy los):' Hey, was ist los, du Idiot? Wen nennst du hier ’n Nigga? *'Jimmy: Nein, nein, ich nenne niemanden einen Nigga. *'Lamar:' Mann, was soll das? *'Jimmy:' Ich...ich...meine...N-Wort. Ich...ich...Das ist nicht cool, Mann. So was sag ich nie. *'Lamar:' Genau, verdammt, und so bleibt’s besser auch. weil, dieser Mann hier (zeigt auf Simeon), er ist ein internationaler Geschäftsmann, ein Multikulturalist. *'Simeon:' Das hätte ich selbst nicht besser sagen können. Aber ernsthaft, vielleicht ist er kein Rassist, nur glaube ich kaum, dass er Manns genug ist für so ein Auto. (deutet auf den BeeJay XL) *'Jimmy:' M...Moment mal. *'Lamar:' Dieser Typ hier? Der da? Der braucht ’nen Hybrid. Das ist ein echtes Männerauto. (lacht) *'Simeon:' Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Lamar. (zu Jimmy) Du bekommst einen Steuernachlass. Ist ja auch eine Geldfrage. *'Jimmy:' Geld spielt keine Rolle. *'Lamar' (flüstert Franklin ins Ohr):' Jetzt kommt der beste Teil, sieh zu, wie er ihn verarscht, und ihn dann richtig ausnimmt ''(Franklin lässt von Lamar ab), sieh gut zu. *'''Franklin: Hör mal, Mann, ich muss los. Hey, Simeon, ich bin weg, bis später, Alter. *'Lamar:' Das ist der beste Teil, Mann. (Franklin und Lamar gehen zu Franklins Auto) *'Simeon:' Also, Jimmy, bist du sicher, dass du diesem Wagen gewachsen bist? Setz dich ans Steuer und zeig es mir. *'Jimmy:' Klar, mach ich. *'Lamar:' Wir wär’s, wenn wir uns verpissen, Alter? *'Simeon:' Ausgezeichnet. Und jetzt hör dir mal die Qualität der Stereoanlage an. Nein, nein, das ist zu viel für dich. Du brauchst einen Kleinwagen. *'Jimmy:' Auf gar keinen Fall, Mann. Kleinwagen? Ich spiel nur mit hohem Einsatz, ich brauch ’nen SUV. Ich muss bloß noch drüber nachdenken. *'Simeon:' Das ist das Problem: Nur Schwache benutzen den Kopf. Starke benutzen ihre Eier. Du verschwendest meine Zeit; ich sollte sie dir in Rechnung stellen. Wie viel hatte ich pro Monat gesagt? Machen wir doppelt so viel. *'Jimmy:' Hey, hey, hey. Ich will das Ding, ich hab bloß nicht viel Kreditrahmen. *'Simeon:' Mir genügen eine Baranzahlung und deine Zusage, dass die wöchentlichen Raten pünktlich geleistet werden. *'Jimmy:' Wöchentlich? Ich dachte, das waren monatliche. *'Simeon:' Wöchentlich, monatlich, ist doch egal. Du bist kein ernst zu nehmender Kunde. *'Jimmy:' Ich bin ernst zu nehmen, Mann. Todernst. Absolut, Mann. Zeigen Sie mir einfach, wo ich unterschreiben soll. *'Simeon' (zu Franklin, falls er das Autohaus noch nicht verlassen haben sollte):' Lamar erwartet dich. Auf dem Weg zur Clinton-Residenz *'Lamar: Beschissenes Kleingeld, Alter. Wie soll ich denn eine ausgewachsene sexy Schlampe rumkriegen, wenn ich nix Dickes in der Hose hab? *'Franklin:' Wen willst du denn beeindrucken? *'Lamar:' Deine Tante, Nigga, Denise. Sie hat ’nen echt netten Arsch in der Hose...’nen echt netten Arsch. *'Franklin:' Ausgewachsen, klar. Eine ausgewachsene Idiotin, das ist sie. *'Lamar:' Nee, Alter, sie ist sexy. *'Franklin:' Sexy? Eher besessen vom Sex, Nigga! *'Lamar:' Nur verrückt nach einem Penis, Alter. Und genauso mag ich meine Frauen. Bei der Clinton-Residenz in Strawberry, Los Santos *'Franklin:' Mann, Scheiße ist das gut, zu Hause zu sein. (nachdem Franklin sein Auto in die Garage geparkt hat, gehen die beiden zur Haustür) *'Lamar:' Also, lässt du mich rein in deine Bude? *'Franklin:' Fick dich, Mann. Wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit. *'Lamar' (empört):' Nigga, jetzt hass mich nicht, nur weil ich hübsch bin, Nigga. Wenn du deine alte, beschissene Frisur mal ändern würdest, würde dein Schwanz auch mal ein paar Muschis abbekommen. Oder noch besser, vielleicht würde Tanisha dich Arsch sogar mal anrufen, wenn sie nicht gerade mit ihrem Gehirnchirurgen oder ihrem Anwalt fickt. ''(er geht auf Franklin kurz) *'Lamar („singt“):' Nigga... ''(er geht wieder) *'''Franklin: Was?! (Franklin geht in das Haus und betritt den Flur) *'Denise Clinton:' Hey, Schätzchen. Guten Morgen, Braxton. Sie sehen großartig aus. Sie haben ein paar Sprachnachrichten. Wohl wahr. Ja, ja, von wem denn? Wir hocken hier aufeinander und das ist nicht gut. *''Fernseher'':'' Doch, der ist da. Übermann. Übermann! Mein Erzfeind! (Franklin betritt das Wohnzimmer. Denise liegt auf dem Sofa und telefoniert beim Fernsehen) *'Denise' (zu Franklin):' Los, raus mit dir. ''(ins Handy) Okay Baby, ich seh dich bei diesem Dingsda, alles klar? (sie legt auf) *'''Denise: Ich war am Telefon, Junge, du kannst doch nicht einfach zuhören. (Franklin geht kommentarlos in sein Schlafzimmer gleich gegenüber) *'Denise:' Gottverdammter fauler Schnorrer! (Franklin steht kurz und streckt sich, er hängt dann ein Hemd, das auf seinem Bett liegt, in seinem Kleiderschrank. Daraufhin mustert Franklin seine Kleidung, die er trägt) Mission Die Mission startet mit Franklin und Lamar, die am Del Perro Beach entlanggehen und das Bertolt Beach House suchen. Dort sollen sie zwei Wagen für Simeon Yetarian zu seinem Autohaus zurückbringen, da der Eigentümer die Raten nicht mehr bezahlen kann. Da allerdings keiner der beiden weiß, welches das besagte Haus ist, fragen sie Michael, der zufällig auf einer Bank am Weg sitzt. Dieser verrät ihnen den Weg zum Haus und die beiden begeben sich dorthin. Hier stehen ein 9F und ein Rapid GT, zwischen denen man sich als Franklin entscheiden muss. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Autohaus liefern sich die beiden ein kleines, aber rasantes Rennen. Lamar navigiert dabei die Fahrtrichtung. Man muss versuchen, mit Lamars Affenzahn und seinen vielen Manövern so gut wie möglich mitzuhalten. Vorsicht ist besonders vor dem (Gegen-)Verkehr sowie anderen Hindernissen geboten. Das Zwischenziel befindet sich auf dem Parkplatz der Union Depository. Plötzlich beginnt die Polizei die beiden wegen des Rennens zu verfolgen. Die beiden teilen sich auf, um die Polizei abzuschütteln. Ist dies geschehen, begibt sich Franklin zurück zum Autohaus. Hier ist Simeon gerade dabei, Michaels Sohn Jimmy ein Auto über einen faulen Kredit aufzuschwatzen. Anschließend begeben sich Franklin und Lamar zurück zum Haus seiner Tante in Strawberry. Die Clinton-Residenz ist ab sofort als Speicherhaus verfügbar und es können Friseursalons aufgesucht werden. Auch Ammu-Nation und dessen Schießstände öffnen ihre Pforten. Aufgaben * Folge Lamar zur Vorderseite des Hauses. * Suche dir einen der zwei Sportwagen aus. * Fahr das Cabriodach ein. * Folge Lamar und benutze dabei Franklins Spezialfähigkeit. * Häng die Cops ab. * Bring das Auto zu Simeons Autohaus. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) *Nicht ein Kratzer – Liefere das Auto mit minimalem Schaden ab *Konzentrierter Fahrer – Nutze Franklins Spezialfähigkeit sieben Sekunden lang *Sieger – Gewinne das Rennen gegen Lamar *Wir kommen in Frieden – Vermeide es, die Aliens im Filmstudio zu überfahren Handy-Gespräch Wenn Franklin das Auto in gutem Zustand zurückgebracht hat *'Simeon:' Franklin! *'Franklin:' Was geht ab? *'Simeon:' Der Markt, Alter. Zahlungsfähigkeit ist scheiße. Komm rüber, damit ich dir die neue Pfändungsliste geben kann. *'Franklin:' Klar, Bruder. Ich komme, sobald ich kann. Wenn Franklin das Auto in schlechtem Zustand zurückgebracht hat *'Simeon:' Franklin, ich muss dich mal fragen: Das letzte Auto, das du zurückgebracht hast, das war in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Hattest du es so vorgefunden? *'Franklin:' Schon, Mann. Der Typ hatte es geschrottet. *'Simeon:' Das ist alles, was ich für die Versicherungsleute wissen muss. Komm mal im Autohaus vorbei. Ich will dir etwas zeigen Soziale Netzwerke *Darryl Knox schreibt in Franklins Lifeinvader-Chronik: „Träum ich oder hab ich eben dich und lamar in kranken karren über den del perro freeway brettern sehen??“ *@nobbly_head schreibt auf Bleeter: „Hab eben zwei duuurchgeknallte Typen in aufgemotzten Karren über den Del Perro Freeway rasen sehen, auch noch Supercabrios!!“ Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn du Lamar verlierst, Lamar im Stich gelassen wird, das Autohaus beschädigt wird, die Polizei zum Autohaus geführt wird, ein Auto mitten in das Autohaus gefahren wird, ein Auto im Autohaus aufgebrochen wird, eines der Fahrzeuge zu schwer beschädigt wird (sowohl vor und während der Fahrt als auch nachdem es abgestellt wurde), eines der Fahrzeuge zerstört wird, das Fahrzeug stehen gelassen wird, das Fahrzeug feststeckt, Simeons Verkaufsgespräch unterbrochen wird oder Franklin, Lamar, Simeon oder Jimmy sterben oder verhaftet werden. Trivia * Die Mission folgt, wie einige andere in GTA V auch, der Tradition aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die Missionen nach neu eingeführten Charakteren zu benennen. * Die Mission ähnelt der San Andreas-Mission Test Drive, in der Carl Johnson und Cesar Vialpando zwei Autos aus einem Autohaus stehlen und der Polizei entkommen müssen. * Jimmy behauptet, er würde nie das Wort „Nigga“ sagen. Als Franklin in Komplikationen in Michaels Villa einbricht, um Jimmys Geländewagen zurückzuholen, beschimpft Jimmy einen anderen Spieler aus seinem Videospiel mit dem N-Wort. * Wenn Lamar den Buffalo fährt und Franklin mit einem Passanten aneinandergerät, kommt Lamar nicht zur Hilfe. * Im Radio läuft automatisch West Coast Classics mit dem Lied „ “ von . In der neuen PC-Fassung ist hingegen Radio Los Santos mit „Bad News“ von Danny Brown & Action Bronson eingestellt. * Wenn Franklin statt loszufahren vor dem Bertolt Beach House stehen bleibt, zieht der Autobesitzer ihn aus dem Wagen und beschimpft ihn. In der Beta-Fassung trug dieser ein gelbes Muskel-Shirt statt eines weiß-rosa-blau gestreiften. * Vorveröffentlichten Screenshots zufolge sollte die Mission ursprünglich nachts stattfinden. * In einem Trailer hat der 9F das Kennzeichen SA Exempt, was es zu einem Regierungsfahrzeug macht. Dies wurde aus der finalen Version gestrichen. * Nach der Filmsequenz ist Michael von der Bank verschwunden. * Mehr als zwei Fahndungssterne sind in dieser Mission nicht möglich. en:Franklin and Lamar es:Franklin y Lamar fr:Franklin et Lamar hu:Franklin and Lamar pl:Franklin i Lamar pt:Franklin e Lamar ru:Franklin and Lamar tr:Franklin and Lamar Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Simeon-Yetarian-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton